Category talk:Demons
Name I want to change the name of this category to Devils, but I'm not sure how it will effect the rest of the website. It should be Devils though (if there will only be one category) because Atlus USA's usage of demons doesn't go back before the games they've published (and if it isn't obvious this is Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei -- and "Digital Devil Saga" for anyone who wants to be really feisty) If I don't get any advice on the matter today, I'll just change the name and see what happens... --Yksehtniycul 18:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) PS: Eventually I want to change categories like "Shin Megami Tensei if... Demons" to Devils as well. For the games Atlus USA has published, we'll leave them alone for now. --Yksehtniycul 18:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :One way is to create the "Category:Devils", and then seek out articles or categories under the "Category:Demons" and replace them out with "Category:Devils". BLUER一番 19:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I also wanna point out I don't know how Atlus USA employs the word "demon", but in the original games it is basically synonymous with akuma. Which is a word you might not use in the case of something like an angel. Tenshi would be used instead. So in other words, an angel is still a devil, but not really an akuma (demon) ...because devil is really a catch all trademark like "Pokemon". --Yksehtniycul 18:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I also wanna point out that the usage of Devil really focuses on the use of devil to mean mischievous-ness / untrustworthy-ness... as in, "Oh that devil." Which if you think about it, definitely applies to all non-human entities. I mean ask yourself, if you saw a radiant being like a Megaten angel, would you be wise to trust it by default? Or would you treat it with suspicion? That is what "Devil" really means in Megami Tensei terms --Yksehtniycul 18:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Demon is just used to indicate an supernatural being, something that has power above humans (In normal circcurstances). --Maha Bufudyne 19:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :IMHO Devil was usually portrayed as purely or moreorless evil than some. Demon, on the other hand, was probably in the context of malevolent but controllable spirits. :MegaTen uses "nakama", a pun on friend and demon, don't they? Sounds a bit trivial to call them Devils instead of Demons *shrugs* BLUER一番 19:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually it's probably the least trivial err you could point out in this entire wiki!!! (with as much serious as is aloud when discussing a Megaten wiki) ::By "MegaTen" are you referring to Aeria Games & Entertainment's IMAGINE operations? Nakama has always been in Megaten. Though it's not a word you should see used much in a wiki, because it refers to the "in-group" with the last syllable, Ma replaced with the same character as in "Akuma". Again, I know not the logic of Atlus USA. But demon (akuma) has much darker connotations than devil (debiru) within the scope of Megaten. ::Demon is an synonym of Devil http://www.thefreedictionary.com/demon --Maha Bufudyne 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::In Japan Devil is more like a trademark. If another Pokemon type game tried to call their monsters "devils" Atlus would sue their asses. Devil is not a natural word in Japanese. Technically devil is short for a "digital devil".--Yksehtniycul 00:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC)